Sensaciones
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: Una tranquila tarde en un bar, reclamando la mala suerte en el amor y una poderosa lujuria que... — Estás jodida.— Sonrisa peligrosa, ojos oscuros.


¿Alguien me recuerda?

En realidad espero que no.

No daré excusas ni mentiras blancas.

Sólo disfruten y si merezco un comentario estaré muy feliz de recibirlo.

Por favor: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Sensaciones**

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Mi relación se fue al carajo, como todas las relaciones que he tenido antes de esta, y admito que soy yo la del problema, bueno no, ¡malditos mojigatos que no aguantan nada! No pueden aguantar un poquito de variedad en el sexo porque se espantan y huyen llamándote enferma; ¡mojigatos!

Suspiré alejando mis cortos cabellos rosas que estorban mi vista mientras mis ojos viajaban aburridos hacia la ventana del bar. Era un día hermoso, el viento era refrescante, había sol pero las nubes proporcionaban una agradable sombra, todo era verde y azul, simplemente hermoso.

— Un día estupendo y yo ahogada en mi mierda. — Torcí la boca. Otro sorbo a la cerveza y una fuerte mordida a mi deliciosa pizza de tocino y chile. — ¿Por qué carajos no venden pizza mexicana? ¡Solo les faltan tres ingredientes más! — Refunfuñando sobre los placeres de la comida mi atención se desvió hacia otro tipo de placer… uno más carnal.

Justo entrando al bar hacía acto de presencia el ser más apetecible que he visto jamás.

Metro ochenta, espalda ancha, brazos musculosos, cintura estrecha, abdomen plano y marcado, piernas poderosas y un amiguito descarado asomándose bajo los apretados pantalones.

— Me lo como. — Labios secos y lengua muy húmeda.

Por favor, por favor, que el chico no sea _cuerpo de tentación pero cara de arrepentimiento_, por favor, por favor. Rogaba cruzando los dedos. Admitiendo estar comiéndomelo con la mirada, fui subiendo la vista y… el aviso de un orgasmo en puerta.

Piernas muy juntas sin evitar la deliciosa fricción entre ellas. Senos más pesados y pezones erguidos. Sonrojo seguro y pupilas muy dilatadas.

— Es mío. — Sonrisa torcida, ojos entrecerrados.

Mandíbula prepotente, cabello negro, largo y rebelde, nariz recta, pequeña pero varonil, pómulos en su lugar, labios _uhmm_ (inserte gemido aquí) y ojos _aahn_ (inserte orgasmo aquí) oscuros, negros como la noche misma e igual de peligrosos que un puma.

De pronto me siento salvaje, deseosa, atrevida. Ya conozco ésta sensación, éste hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, los labios (ejem, _ambos_) queriendo tener acción, fricción, pasión.

Pero como llega se va, porque recuerdo mi mierda y eso me hace bajar de mi nube de lujuria. Recuerdo mi mierda, mi depresión y coraje.

Bajo la vista derrotada de dejar pasar al hombre cometa (por lo de que se presenta cada mil años), río sin ganas de mi tonto chiste y vuelvo a tomar de la cerveza fría, helada, deliciosa.

Bellos erizados, espalda recta, escalofrío involuntario.

— Alguien quiere coger. — No mido mis palabras porque nadie me escucha y porque estoy familiarizada con ésta otra sensación. Es mi radar, mi radar sexual. Alguien quiere acción pero no sé si estoy en condiciones de darla.

Pero la sensación insiste y es muy poderosa, casi me quema la piel y me evapora el aire de los pulmones.

Indecisión, ¿lo hago o no lo hago?

¡Al carajo!

Levanto la cabeza de un solo movimiento para evitar los arrepentimientos.

_Estás jodida._

Todo mi oxigeno saliendo involuntariamente.

_Paso firmes y de cazador._

Hombros que tiemblan.

_Ojos oscuros que prometen mil desventuras._

Mirada fija y temerosa.

_Estás jo-di-da._

— ¿Me puedo sentar? — Voz grave y masculina. Dedos largos que sujetan la silla. — Hm. — Sonrisa que solo puede poseer aquel que se sabe bueno en algo, ¿en qué no eres bueno?

— Mierda. — Sonrisa que se ensancha, ojos que se rasgan y oscurecen. — Puedes. — Susurro.

— Estás _jodida._ — Y ya no hay duda.

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

* * *

Algo muy corto y ligero, pero en categoría M por si las dudas.

Es de final abierto para que puedan dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Sólo tengo una semana de vacaciones (ni siquiera deberían de ser llamadas vacaciones e.e) puede, y solo puede, que publique algunas cosillas, como ésta que salió porque sí y no me tomó ni 15 minutos... creo.

No entren a la universidad si quieren seguir teniendo vida.

¡No me crean! La universidad es lo mejor que me pudo y les puede pasar, claro, claro, si les gusta y están decididos a cursarla.

¡Felices vacaciones para los que si tienen vacaciones!

P.D: No me reclamen, yo también me doy golpes contra la pared por abandonar esto que me gusta tanto.

¿Alguna alma piadosa que me quiera regalar un review?

Dato curiosos: Lo de estar bebiendo cerveza y reclamar por la pizza mexicana y la poca suerte en las relaciones... viene de mi propia experiencia... excepto la parte de que terminan porque ellos son unos mojigatos XD y lo demás del chico ardiente (cof cof un Sasuke por favor, cof cof)... ojalá me pasara.

Ahora si: ¿REVIEW?


End file.
